


Lets Get Back Together a Ziall fanfic

by bryannalovesonedirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bully Zayn, Jealous Zayn, M/M, zayn and niall - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryannalovesonedirection/pseuds/bryannalovesonedirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is Zayn's ex, Zayn is the bully of the school, the one who all the boys and girls want, Once Niall broke up with him that angered him even more! So he also started bullying Niall and anyone who shows interest in Niall. He will do his best to make Niall his again but he will bring down those who get in the way of him doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*FLASH BACK*

"Hey babe!" Zayn greeted his boyfriend Niall Horan. "Zayn..why do you have blood on your shirt?" Zayn looked down at his shirt "Oh..you know.." Niall cut him off

"Zayn! I told you to stop bullying people!" Zayn laughed "Babe this is a part of me that you'll never take away from me (A/N see what i did there?) You can't stop me, It's like a drug" You see Zayn is the king of the school.

Girls and boys would die just to talk to him, They want to date him , They want to fuck him, they want him!, and since Niall is his boyfriend , he is respected since he is dating the king of the school.

The thing they were talking about was that Zayn loves to beat up people, but Niall hates it!

"Then I think we should break up" Zayn's eyes widen "Wait what?!?" Zayn yelled chasing after Niall "You heard me" Niall said

"You can't break up with me!" Zayn spat "Watch me!" Niall said and walked away.

*FLASH BACK OVER*

Ever since that day , Niall's life has been hell all thanks to a certain raven haired boy, that goes by the name of Zayn Malik.

"I will get you back Horan , if it's the last thing I do" Zayn muttered to himself.

________________________________________________________-

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! so what you think?


	2. chapter 2

"Hey babe" Zayn whispered into Niall's ears "Zayn..you know were not dating anymore!" Niall said annoyed, He is annoyed with Zayn! Zayn has started to bully people who even tried to go near Niall! He even bullies Niall himself!

According to Zayn 'Niall is his and only his no matter what!', "C'mon don't be like that!" Zayn said while attempting to kiss Niall but Niall moved his head which pissed Zayn off.

"Fine then! be a little bitch like that! Just to warn you this isn't over, after school you will get it!" Zayn threatened and walked away to class.

"What am I going to do?!?" Niall groaned and suddenly a boy from his 3rd period walks towards him.

"Hey Niall!" He greeted "Hey Andy!" Niall greeted back and closed his locker shut "Want to walk with me to math?" Niall nods and takes hooks his arm with Andy's "Yeah"

They arrive to math class and there sitting in the back is no other than Zayn Malik glaring at there arms "Niall!" He yelled "C'mere!" Niall quickly ran to Zayn

"Y-yeah?" Zayn grabs Niall by the waist "What did I tell you!' Niall shrugs "Are you dating him?!?" 

Niall shakes his head no "Liar!" Zayn yells "No! really I swear!" Zayn glares at Andy "I will deal with him later,You too!" 

The class starts and through out the lesson Niall is to worried about what Zayn might do to him and Andy to pay attention.

The bell rings and Niall runs out, Runs out to try to get away from Zayn so he won't find him , he hides in the bathroom.

Moments later the bathroom door opens and locks "You thought I wouldn't find you, didn't you?" Zayn smirks evilly, Niall's body starts to shake "P-please don't hurt me!" 

"You didn't think about how It would hurt me when you broke up with me, Now did you?!" Zayn shouts and Niall cries "I'm sorry!" 

"Too late! I told you I would get you back but you being the stubborn asshole, won't let me get back with you" 

"I told you to stop bullying but you won't stop!" Niall yells back "Making me stop bullying it's like making you stop eating!" Niall's eyes widen "Don't bring food into this! Now please don't hurt Andy!"

"I already have.." Niall falls to his knees "What did you do to him?!" 

"You should check for yourself" Zayn unlocks the door and Niall runs out in search for Andy "ANDY! WHERE ARE YOU ANDY?!" 

Niall finally finds Andy lying on the hallway floor covered in blood and bruises "Andy! You monster!" He screamed at Zayn "Why?!? he was innocent! all he was doing was taking me to class!" Niall whaled "That's what couples do" Zayn reasoned

"No! he is just a friend!" Niall screamed 

"I told you, you were mine and all mine, I will bring those down who get in my way of getting with you" 

____________________________________________-


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Zaynie!" Zayn's current girlfriend said "Hi Perrie" He kissed her lips, while kissing her he didn't notice Niall watching them. When Perrie left with her friends Zayn walked up to Niall's locker an started flirting with him.

"Hey babe" He winked "Leave me alone Zayn" Niall snapped "Woah! Why won't you just give me another chance! 

"I was about to...but then I saw you kissing your girlfriend so you had your chance and you lost it!" Niall slammed his locker closed and walked to class "Y-y-you did?" Zayn's face went pale 

"Yeah and I'm tired of your shit Zayn! How do I know that if I get back with you, you won't cheat or anything?" Zayn goes in front of Niall and grabs his hands in his "I promise I won't!" 

"What about Perrie?" Niall raised an eyebrow "I will leave her! I will leave her for you!" Niall shakes his head "No...I don't know....maybe someday we can but not right now" Niall walks away leaving a sad angry Zayn

Later that day Niall walked into class happily "What's with you?" Zayn asked with a raised eyebrow "I'm dating someone" Zayn stood up and his face turned red "What?!? Who?!?"

"N-n-no one" Niall stuttered and Zayn dragged him to the hall and slammed him against the lockers "Tell me who it is!" He yelled "Justin!" Niall spit out "Justin who?!?" 

"Justin Bieber" Niall spilled out "So that's the reason why you don't want me anymore!" Zayn slams Niall harder into the lockers "You're such a whore!" He punches Niall in the gut

"Zayn! please stop!" Niall cried out and Zayn stopped hitting Niall "Why do you beat me up?" Niall whimpered

"Because when you broke up with me....I loved you! you caused me pain so you deserve the pain!" Zayn yelled "Now where is this Justin guy?" Zayn said while looking around

"I-i-i don't know" Niall stuttered and Zayn glared at him "Liar! I know you know, so tell me!" Niall shook his head no "No, I won't let you hurt my boyfriend!" 

"Fine..I will find out myself" Zayn turns around and grabs a random boy by the shirt "You! where is Justin Bieber at?!?" He yelled "I-in the garden s-sir!" The boy stuttered and Zayn dropped him and made his way towards the schools garden with a Niall running behind him

"Zayn please don't do anything to him! he's new he doesn't know the Zayn Malik rules!" Zayn chuckled "But you know them and broke them so this is all your fault" 

Zayn spots a guy with brown hair "Hey are you Justin?" Justin nods "Yeah why?" Zayn doesn't answer but just punches him "Ow what the hell man?!?" Justin yells

"That teaches you for messing with my property!"

"Your property?" Zayn nods "Yeah Niall, he was my boyfriend!" Justin laughs "Was, WAS! Now he's mine!" Zayn tackles Justin and throws punches and kicks him and bangs his head.

"Zayn! PLEASE STOP!" But Zayn wasn't having it "Shut the hell up Niall!" And he continued beating Justin

"PLEASE STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Zayn raises an eyebrow "Anything?" 

"Yes anything! just leave him alone" Niall sniffs and Zayn leaves Justin alone "Ok..I want you to come home with me right now and take your clothes off so I can fuck you" Zayn whispered into Niall's ear

"Oh....." 

___________________________________________________

AUTHORS NOTE

hEY GUYS SO COMMENT?


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh...umm....is there anything else besides that you want me to do?" Niall asked scared "Nope! That's all I want know go" Zayn points to door and Niall walks out the door.

"Get in" Zayn demanded and Niall hesitantly got in the car, "The first thing I want you to do when we get to my house is take off your clothes then go to my room where I will be waiting for you" 

Niall nodded and Zayn smirked "Good" Zayn said.

Once they arrived to Zayn's mansion Niall gulped, He was frightened! He hasn't had sex with Zayn in months! And if Zayn was rough when they were dating, how much rougher would he be if he was angry?!?

"Are you coming?" Zayn said impatiently and Niall ran inside the house. "You remember where the bathroom is at right?" Niall nods and enters the bathroom.

Niall hands start to shake as he starts to pull up his shirt "Why me?" Niall mutters as he tosses his shirt to the floor.

Finally Niall tosses his pants to the floor and opens the door and walks to Zayn's room nude and there he finds a nude Zayn on the bed.

"Finally! That took a long time!" Zayn exclaims "Now come here" Zayn motions for Niall to sit on his lap and Niall slowly makes his way and sits on Zayn's lap

"Good boy" Zayn says then attacks Niall's lips

While making out Zayn gets the lube and condom and puts the condom on then squirts some lube on his fingers and rubs it on his cock.

He lifts Niall up then places him on his cock and makes him go down, Niall screams in pain "You didn't warn me!" Zayn shrugs and lays down while Niall starts to bounce up and down on him.

Zayn was about to flip them over when the door opens.....

________________________________________________________-

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! so comment?


	5. Chapter 5

"HARRY!" Niall and Zayn both yell "I-I-It's not what it looks like!" Niall yells "I thought you two broke up? and don't you have a girlfriend Zayn?" Harry says clearly confused on why Zayn and Niall were having sex.

Zayn just shrugs and gets up naked in front of Harry and goes to his drawers and puts on some boxers. "See! No wonder Niall broke up with you! you cheat on people! and you don't give a shit about anyone! and I don't blame you Niall for breaking up with him!" 

Zayn lights up a cigarette and starts smoking it on his bed "Yeah so what if I did cheat? It's not like she will find out" Niall scoffs and gets up to dress himself "You just proved to me you're not ready for a relationship with me" and with that said Niall walked out the door 

"I am sorry I just ruined your relationship with Niall! You know you and Niall are one of my best mates and I don't want to see either of you hurt!" Harry says "Yeah well you hurt me! You know that Niall is the love of my life and I lost him because of you!" Zayn spats

Harry's eyes widen with guilt "I am sorry....You know I get protective of you guys! Especially Niall you know how fragile he is!" Harry explains "Anyways what about Perrie?" Harry questions

"What about her?" Zayn says as he throws out his cigarette "Aren't you dating her?" Zayn shrugs "Kind of...but she's nothing special just a fuck buddy" 

"Does she know that?" Zayn shakes his head "No,She thinks she is special but she isn't" 

"Poor her...so I am guessing you don't want Louis or Liam to know about this?" Zayn shakes his head "Yes go ahead and tell them....they need to know that Niall is mine!" Harry nods

"So what did you come here for?" Zayn asks "Oh yeah! I wanted to know if you wanted to go hangout at Liam's house?" Zayn nods and gets dressed and they drive to Liam's house

Once they get there Zayn realizes that Niall is already there, "Hey Zayn and Harry!" Louis and Liam both greet

"Hey guys, So what are we going to do here?" Zayn asks "Have a guys night DUH!" Louis says "Oh yeah...before that we need to tell you guys something"

"What?" Liam and Louis both say at the same time "I caught Niall and Zayn having sex today" Harry admits

"WHAT?!?"

_____________________________________________________

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! so comment? kudos?


	6. Chapter 6

Niall blushed from embarrassment "HARRY!!!" Niall shouted and hid his face in his hands, Mean while Zayn just smirked on the other side of the couch "Hey! It's not my fault! Zayn told me to tell everyone!" Harry defends himself

"Why would you tell him to tell everyone?!?" Niall yells at Zayn, Then a wide eyed Louis and Liam decided to speak up. "Wait! I thought you guys broke up!" Louis exclaims "We did...I mean we are!" Niall yells "Then why did you guys have sex?!?" Liam scolds at them.

"I don't know! But it was a one time thing!" Niall's face was so red and he was breathing hard and it looked like he was going to burst out crying any second now and Zayn on the other hand was trying so hard not to laugh

"Hey why are you laughing?! You are in as much trouble as he is!" Louis snaps at Zayn "Now tell us your side of the story" Liam calmly demands "I got nothing to say besides...I'm trying to get back together with Niall and you should all spread the word so no one gets near him! Cause if they do I will beat them!"

"There's the reason why Zayn wanted me to tell you guys" they all turned to look at Harry confused , Harry rolls his eyes and sighs "Cause he wants everyone to know that he's after Niall"

"Ooh!" They all say in unison "And If that Justin guy gets near you again I will beat him so bad that he's gonna need surgery" Niall rolled his eyes "You can't tell me what to do! And if I want to be with someone I will"

"Guys just stop fighting please!" Liam says going into his daddy mode "fine" They both muttered "Ok so let's start this sleepover" Louis says excitedly "Yep ,you are so gay" Zayn half jokes

The next morning the boys get ready for school and they walked to school, Once they enter the school halls the boys all see Justin. Niall decides to walk up to Justin, but Zayn wasn't having any of that

Oh no he wasn't! He walked next to Niall and grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together and pulled Niall the other direction, This time Niall did nothing not even protested! He just let Zayn drag him to wherever

But before they fully left Justin's sight Zayn turned back and gave him a deadly glare and he mouthed 'Touch him and you're dead!' and Justin did nothing but run the opposite direction of where Niall and Zayn were walking.

Even though his next class is in the other direction, He rather take the long way then deal with Zayn.

_____________________________________ 

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! So comment? also what do you think will happen between zayn and Justin?


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Jus-" Niall cut himself off from inviting Justin over to sit next to him because he knew Zayn would be pissed, Which a pissed Zayn is not good..Far from it actually! It would end with a raging Zayn, A hurt Justin, And a Niall going crazy!

"What do you want from Justin?" Zayn asked as he glared at the poor boy who just took a seat far away as possible from the two. "Nothing I was just going to ask if he was alright" Niall lied "Why do you care?" Zayn said as he took his gaze off Justin to look at Niall.

"Please Zayn! he's my friend!" Niall said but Zayn didn't seem convinced "Sure friends! If you call friends people who snog each other, Then we are best friends!" Zayn rolled his eyes at Niall.

"Class today there will be a class project! I will pair you guys up!" The History teacher said and they all groaned "Uh uh uh! No whining! Even though some of you guys act like 5 year olds, You're not!" He said looking at everyone.

"Ok so I will read down the list" After a few names "Niall and David" Zayn stands up at that "Zayn please take a seat" He sighs

"No! I will not allow Niall to work with other people besides me!" Niall groans and puts his head down on the desk and hides his face with his arms. "If I change Niall's partner to you, Will you please take a seat and stop disrupting my class?" Zayn nodded

"Alright then Niall and Zayn" Zayn had a cocky smirk on his face "Guess it's me and you princess" Niall groaned at the nickname "Zayn it's like you're ruining my life!"

Zayn frowned "What, Now I can't have friends?!? You don't even let me have a partner! You won't let me do anything or be free! Give me space!" Niall yelled whispered because he didn't want to attract gossipers.

"You're mine! and I got to make sure no one tries to take you away from me like him!" Zayn spat looking at Justin "Zayn! He didn't take me away from you! You made me leave! You are always bullying people and hurting people, and I don't wanna get hurt!" While saying that a boy in their class was walking down their aisle and Zayn purposely tripped him.

"See like that!" Niall said "Don't worry baby, I won't ever hurt you!" Zayn smiled "Mhm sure" Niall whispered to himself.

"SO project is that you all have to research one historic legend and bring back a full report on them, This will be due in 2 weeks" The teacher said and they all muttered a few 'Oks'

"Zayn you will be helping me right?" Niall asked Zayn nodded "Yep, I sure will!" Zayn said sincerely but we all know he's not gonna help.


End file.
